


Avengers: First Contact

by drunkenpandaren



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: A file with the name Sam Witwicky, Autobot and nothing else. If anything, Tony's curiosity sends Sam Wilson and Clint Barton to Mission City in the middle of a festival in 2015, 8 years after "a rogue military incident" wrecked the city.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Avengers: First Contact

“Today marks the 8th anniversary of Mission City’s reconstruction. Hello everyone, I am Laura Michaels, reporter for CNN standing here live in the middle of downtown Mission City, and I am happy to announce that the city has recovered from the incident that rocked its very foundations in 2007. In 2007, a demonstration of military hardware malfunctioned, and rogue test weapons were destroyed. Hundreds of people lost their homes, and many people lost their livelihoods. But it’s all thanks to the tiresome efforts of the people and the citizens of Mission City who rebuilt our home. Standing with me today is one of those people, a venerable pillar of our town, Samuel Witwicky. Sam?”

The camera panned over to a young man, barely into his twenties who looked like he was a little nervous on camera, but he was dressed in an outfit that was suited for construction. “Hi yes, um, hello everyone it’s great to be here today on today of days and I’m glad to have helped.”

“Sam, your contributions to the effort in rebuilding Mission City has been phenomenal. Some call you a genius.” said Laura, holding out the microphone.

Sam blushed, ducking his head. “I’m no genius, just a guy willing to do his part. I help when I can, volunteer my time, and have been ever since the disaster. I have my friends, family and team to thank for that.”

“Some say that you should be the next in line for Mayor. What do you think of that, Sam?”

“Uh, well the truth is, I’m not really the Mayor type. I’d like to find someone who’s worthy of that position. My great grandfather was a major explorer and I’d like to think I’m following in his shoes, as he envisioned a journey across the arctic circle, and I’d like to think I’m doing the same in Mission City.”

“And what do you think of the recent events in Sokovia, of the Ultron disaster that recently rocked out land? What do you think of the blame being put on the Avengers and SHIELD as of late?”

Sam paused, gathering his thoughts. “I think… that not all AI are bad. There might come a time where there is more than meets the eye than you might not know that lurks beneath the surface of your everyday robot.”

“Is that what you mean by the Mission Mecha?”

“In a sense, yes.” said Sam. “You could say that they have lives of their own. But if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be heading off now, I’ve got a couple of things to work on right now. Thank you for your time to talk with me.” Sam ducked his head and headed off to an awaiting semi truck that he got into and with a wave, he drove off.

“You heard it here first, Sam Witwicky, a pillar of Mission City would like to believe that he is following in his great grandfather’s explorers shoes, pioneering unknown frontiers. I’m Laura Michaels, CNN, news at 11.”

Natasha turned off the screen and turned to Tony. “That’s the boy in the SHIELD files. The one that you were concerned about?”

“His name came up, and I have no idea why SHIELD would be monitoring him,” admitted Tony, as he and what was left of the Avengers after Sokovia were standing in the new base. “I have to admit, he looks pretty much like any other blue collar worker, even if he drives a pretty fancy semi truck.”

“Kid’s got a pretty clean record.” said Rhodey, looking over his file with the arguably awful picture of Sam, his hair sticking up on end like he had crawled out of bed or had stuck his finger into a light socket. “I don’t know why SHIELD would have files on a kid, especially before the age of 17.”

“SHIELD monitoring a minor? That kind of sounds suspect.” said Steve, arms folded.

“I was killing at 13,” said Natasha.

“You were…” said Sam, but cut himself off, thinking of the situation at hand. “Well, I guess some things are different with some people.”

“All differences aside, with Banner MIA and Thor on some kind of bru-ha-ha somewhere, we’re down a few people.” said Clint. “You called me up for this? I was on vacation after Sokovia to be honest. I should still be on vacation to be honest. Enforced vacation.”

“We wouldn’t have called you up if it didn’t mean getting you into somewhere that meant a face that wasn’t easily recognizable.” said Natasha, patting her friend’s shoulder.

“Yeah I know. You need an Avenger who slips into a civilian area pretty easily. And Stark and Steve are pretty famous. People are starting to recognize the Widow in public and that’s not good for anything. I’ve slipped under the radar enough since I’m a sniper, and that leaves Rhodey but he’s a public speaker. He can get us in the door to Mission City but that leaves me without backup.”

“Which is where Sam comes in.” said Steve, “We don’t want to risk sending in Wanda either, or Vision because Vision said Wanda feels still too responsible for Sokovia at the moment.”

“So our options are limited. I don’t like unknowns, especially with SHIELD’s little pile of dirty laundry hanging around, and with HYDRA remnants, we should probably check things out.” said Tony. “You can take the jet. It’ll be ready to go in an hour.”

“Pack your bags, we’re going to Mission City.” said Sam, grinning.

“Oh boy, I love the tacos there.” said Clint, matching his grin.

======

Avengers: First Contact

======

“What?” asked Clint, as Sam stared up at the odd contraption at the corner street as they got out of the uber.

“Nothing I just, never saw one of those before.” said Sam, pointing at the odd device on the post on the street. “What do you think that is?”

“Some kind of weird light post,” said Clint as he adjusted his jacket, but there was a sense of weird tension in the air as he and Sam went their way towards the hotel. “You think it’s some kind of monitor?” he asked in a low voice.

“Could be. Doesn’t look like anything I’ve ever seen before. Look, there’s another one. But everyone’s not even giving it a second glance.”

Clint’s eyes swept the area, and sure enough, no one in Mission City seemed to be giving the odd devices a second glance. Those from out of town for the festival were certainly taking pictures of the devices for sure, but most people were ignoring them, and going about their business. “Huh. Maybe they’re just artwork then.”

Once the pair had checked in, and Clint had made certain the room was secure after sweeping it for bugs, the pair made their way to the park where the festival was held. It was pretty packed still, and there were people milling around. Some people were dressed in big red colorful outfits, and others sported the Mission City symbol which had been adopted after the disaster -- a red mechanical face over a healers cross.

“Can I interest you in a plush?” asked a lady as the men passed a booth. “We have a few plush toys of our big Mission Mecha.”

“Mission Mecha,” repeated Clint, raising an eyebrow and the girl tilted her head.

“You’re not from around here are you? My name’s Carly. And this loveable guy here,” and she held up a big barrel green plush, “Is Bulkhead. He’s a favorite among the kids. He’s one of our Mission Mecha, and is often seen helping with construction.”

“You have giant robots helping with your work here,” said Sam, surprised.

“Yeah. The Mission Mecha are strong allies of the city. They helped us during the disaster when the Cons went berserk that one day back in 2007. Sam Witwicky said that they’re a robust learning AI that were discovered years ago, and he accidentally woke them up. Now they help us, and we find more and more to help us out.”

A cry went up as Sam and Clint went on edge as a cheer of children was heard. Carly brightened up. “Oh you’re in luck! One of the Mission Mecha is here! He’s Sam’s best friend. His name is Bumblebee!”

A sporty Camero rolled up and with a grinding of gears and a distinct robotic noise, he unfolded himself into a humanoid robot, who struck a pose. His radio buzzed and a voice that sounded like Antonio Banderas announced, “Friends! It is time to party!” It was obviously pre-recorded but he started playing Livin’ La Vida Loca as the children gathered around him and started dancing as he played with them.

“Well I’ll be. Stark’s going to lose his mind when he finds out that actual AI exists and someone beat him to it.” said Clint, stunned at the giant robot that was seamlessly belting out party mixes.

“I’m more worried that Stark’s going to lose it when he finds out that there’s actual AI here with children around.” replied Sam as another vehicle drove up, this one a sleek blue sports car which also transformed into another robot. “Who’s that?”

The robot answered for himself as he proclaimed, “Jazz is here, yo!” And he started distributing balloons for the children everywhere. He moved like he was recovering from an old injury, and Clint frowned.

“He’s not moving as well as the other robot. Is that normal?” asked Clint of Carly, who shook her head.

“During the malfunction, Megatron ripped him apart.” replied Carly. “We managed to piece him back together, but he’s never been quite the same since. He’s still kind of tender around the servos. So he spends most of his time as a freelance taxi rather than an active Mission Mecha.”

“Megatron. That bot sounds dangerous. Was he the runaway rogue military hardware then?” asked Sam.

“Yeah. He apparently escaped an installation somewhere down south and came up to the city to wreak havoc back in 2007. I was out of town when it happened but I saw the damage a day later. My sister was in the middle of the firefight when it happened.” said Carly, shivering. “One of the bots buzzed right atop her head, missiles and lasers flying… it was a wreck.”

“These bots are armed?” replied Sam, aghast. “And you let them run around children?”

“They’ve been nothing but gentle with the kids if that’s what you’re worried about. Nothing they do will bring harm to living beings. Humans, animals, we’re all precious to them.” said Carly, angrily. “They’re not Decepticons.”

Clint frowned. “Decepticons.”

“Yeah. Deceptions. You two are out of towners right? So you don’t know the actual name of the rogue military hardware right? They’re called Deceptions. The Mission Mecha? Their official names are the Autobots.”

Sam flashbacked to the file they read. Sam Witwicky. Autobots. Both SHIELD words in the file with zero context. This was clearly bigger than he or Clint expected -- and it seemed like the entire city was in on this. One huge city-wide conspiracy.

“So, can you boys at least step off on the bots? I realize the out of towners feel worried about our AI, especially after Ultron but we don’t need people all scared about the Mission Mecha. They’re good people.” said Carly, hands on hips.

“Yeah, sorry. We were just surprised, that’s all.” said Clint. “And I’ll take that Bulkhead plush. How much? I’ll pay anything you ask.”

Carly smiled, chuckling. “I’d grift you, but you’re nice enough to owe up. Thirty bucks. It’s a premium and not a fake. And it’s a jumbo too.”

“Deal.” Paying in cash, Clint took the oversized plush and nodded. “Thanks. Let’s go Sam.”

As the pair headed off, Carly frowned a little before tabbing a phone and calling. “Hey, Perceptor. It’s Carly. Yeah, can you get a birds eye view of the festival? Yeah, zoom in on the two men with the Bulkhead plush.”

She held out the phone and turned it on it’s side, getting the results in a minute. “Well well… I wonder why the Avengers are here?” She murmured to herself, before closing the line and dialing a number.

“Carly here. Optimus? We’ve got Avengers in Mission City.”

======

“I’m telling you she was feeding us info,” said Sam, as the men weaved their way through the festival looking for a place to scout for more info. Once in a while they’d notice a Mission Mecha or “Autobot” in the crowd, looming overhead playing with a group of kids, or perhaps demonstrating something, or in one case, passing out balloons. “There certainly are a lot of these guys around.”

“I’m almost afraid to get into an uber now,” replied Clint, as he held out the plush, giving it a glare. “You’re not going to turn into a toaster right?”

The plush didn’t reply at all, it was a plush after all as Clint rolled his eyes. “At least I got something for my kids.”

As the pair headed towards the gates, one of the devices they had been passing started to blink and blare with an alarm. People started moving towards the exits, surprisingly not panicking as one of the Mission Mecha started giving orders. A tall robot designed in black and looking somewhat like a huge humvee, exclaimed, “Everyone, please move towards the shelters, we’ve got an incoming Decepticon! Please move quickly towards the exits!”

“Please move single file,” stated the recorded voice of Bumblebee, as people started moving quickly and Sam and Clint moved out of the path of the mass of people.

“The hell? Organized evacuations this quickly? What kind of loopy world are we living in?” exclaimed Sam as he pressed a come-go system on his wrist for the Falcon system to bring Clint’s gear with him.

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it. Didn’t they say Decepticon?”

“Incoming fliers,” said another Autobot, this one from Jazz who was leading the evacuation. “Bee, Ironhide, I’ve got most of the civilians out of the way, you guys try to keep the faire grounds from being too slagged!”

“Roger roger,” replied Bumblebee in a clip from Star Wars Clone Wars as his faceplate slammed down and his hands literally turned into guns as three jets barreled out of the skies, raking the ground with gunfire.

Clint and Sam took cover seconds as Sam’s gear arrived, and locked into place, Clint grabbing his bow and arrow, and Clint knocking an arrow. “The hell is this?” he roared at Ironhide who looked at them in surprise.

“Avengers? Here? Well, glad for the assist. Take out their nosecones, they’ll be flying dead in the air.” replied Ironhide, firing on the Seekers who scattered.

Clint aimed and fired as Sam took to the skies, the arrow striking the cone of the first Seeker who cried out as the flash blinded him. “AUGH!” screamed the Seeker, “My optics!”

“Skywarp you imbecile!” Exclaimed Starscream as Skywarp crashed to the ground. “Flying in with full optics open!”

The third jet slammed to the ground in full robot mode as Thundercracker opened fire, covering Skywarp as he dragged the prone, dizzy seeker to safety. “Forget him, he dug his own grave!” Spat Starscream as he raked the area. “We’re here to destroy this festival in the name of ME!”

“This was a dumb plan and you know it Starscream!” Retorted Thundercracker as he fired on Bumblebee. “This was a mess from the get-go!”

“Infighting already?” Shouted Ironhide as he fired on Starscream, who did a few dizzying loops to shake off the cannonfire. “You should have stayed in the recharge bunk, Starscream!”

“Takes one to know one, Ironhide!” Retorted Starscream, changing to robot mode and firing on Ironhide who was forced to take cover. Seconds later, mini missiles slammed into his faceplate and Starscream scrabbled at his face in irritation. “Who dares fire on the great and powerful--OW!”

“I dare,” replied Sam, firing again. “This was a real nice festival before you guys showed up. What’s your deal?”

“You insufferable insect, I will tear you limb from limb!” Starscream tried to snag him, but an arrow jammed into his elbow before exploding, Starscream yelping as he trailed oil from the explosion. “Curse you humans and your perpetual creative ways of injuring Cybertronians!”

“Starscream, I think we’re in trouble here!” Called Thundercracker as he was pulling Skywarp back, the seeker still blinded from the flash arrow that had scrambled Skywarp’s sensors. “We should pull back!”

“I suppose a full retreat is in order. Retreat! Fall back!” And taking his own advice, the seeker fled, leaving Thundercracker to haul his friend away with a grumble.

“Well, that was anticlimactic, even for Starscream,” said Jazz, letting the first person out of the shelter once the Seekers were gone. “Everyone, it’s fine to come out now.”

“Is this really how it is here in Mission City?” asked Clint, looking over at Ironhide. “Good vs Evil with giant robots? Just who are you guys? You’re obviously not just military hardware with AI.”

“We’ll take you to our leader once the festival is back on,” replied Ironhide as people started returning to the venue. “Trust me, this is dumb even for Starscream.”

======

The Ark was a huge complex deep within Mission City, and it was the home of the Autobots. As far as everyone outside the city was aware, it was the “garage” of the Mission Mecha, where they rested when off duty. But years of engineering and building had led to a huge secure complex where an advanced, alien bunker was created. Here, Sam Witwicky met with Clint and Sam, and towering over them was simply the hugest robot they had seen in blue and red, flames painted over his arms and legs.

“Hi, I’m Sam Witwicky and man, I am so hyped to meet the Avengers, I’m a big fan of your work.” said Sam, shaking hands with the two men, nervous excitement boiling over the young man like a river. “I’m glad to meet you, both of you. I hope today wasn’t too exciting for you. This is kind of Tuesday in Mission City.”

“Oh no, no, we kinda get that now,” said Sam, nodding dumbly for a moment.

“Apologies for our deception, but outwardly the rest of the world does not need to know our true identity on this planet.” said the robot, his deep voice resonating through the room. “I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.”

“Uh, hi. I’m Clint Barton, this is Sam Wilson, we’re both Avengers.” said Clint, gesturing to his friend. “We were sort of here undercover but I guess there’s no need for that now.”

“SHIELD had a file with Sam’s name in it and Autobot, referencing Mission City. We hadn’t realized how deep this went. After SHIELD was formerly dissolved, I guess some secrets are those that are kept wide open huh.” said Sam, looking around at the Autobots that were working at their stations, monitoring the city, deploying their people around the city. He noted they were working in all sorts of fields from medical ambulances, to public transportation, a few were in fire fighting and rescue, and construction was a huge part of their daily deployment.

“Yeah. Back 2007, I met Optimus and the others when they came to Earth looking for the AllSpark. It was a device that could literally restart their planet.” said Sam Witwicky as Optimus projected a record of their meeting, and the events that happened around the time of their battles. “Their leader Megatron was kept frozen in the Hoover Dam, and was unleashed by the Decepticons. There was a huge battle here in Mission City that tore up the place, and to make amends, the Autobots struck a deal with Mayor Sumdac that they would rebuild and help out the city, in exchange for the city keeping them as an Open Secret. They would protect Mission City, and in exchange the people of the city would pretend that I discovered them sleeping in the depths of the city and woke them up to defend them from a military rogue test.”

“It was the perfect plan. But we had not counted on the interference of SHIELD.” Put in Optimus. “Nor did we anticipate the existence of SHIELD in the first place.”

“While Sector Seven didn’t know about SHIELD, claiming ignorance, the fact remained that SHIELD wasn’t happy about us. But Fury struck us a deal and only he knew about us. Well, him and Phil Coulson.” said Sam Witwicky. “How is Phil anyhow? I haven’t seen him in a while.”

Clint made a face. “Phil’s dead. I’m sorry.”

“Sorry to hear that,” said Sam Witwicky, genuinely saddened by the fact. “He was a good friend. I would send him the latest in Cybertronian Holodramas. Well, old Cybertronian Holodramas. There’s 65 million years worth of those to get through.”

“Wait hold up. You’re over 65 Million Years Old?” Exclaimed Sam, pointing at Optimus.

“I will be celebrating my 1 Billionth Birthday come next August,” replied Optimus with a slight smug pride of amusement. “We would be honored to let the Avengers attend the ceremony.”

“Holy hell.” said Clint. “That’s a lot of candles. Sure, we’ll see about making it.”

“I’ll give you our number, in case any Decepticons decide to attack New York, but they’re really focused on messing up Mission City. Call it a source of pride that Starscream is focused on Mission City. Almost single-mindedly to no end.” said Sam Witwicky, holding up his phone and giving the men his phone number, and Optimus doing the same with his onboard contacts.

“You and your allies are welcome at the Ark at any time. Please, enjoy the rest of the festival. If you need to come and relax, rest assured that Mission City is well protected. And the Autobots will always come to your aid.” said Optimus. “We do our best to protect the people of this land, and if Decepticons will attack this world, then it is our duty to defeat them.”

“Thanks. We should probably get back to that festival then. If it’s half the party you said it is, we’ll be enjoying it for the rest of our time here.” said Clint. “Maybe I’ll pick up some more things for the kids.”

“I’ll get Carly to show you the best vendors,” said Sam, grinning. “She’s our major contact in town.”

“Girlfriend?” asked Sam and Witwicky blushed. “Ah, say no more.”

======

“So, what’s the deal, are we looking at a classified op?” asked Tony that evening over the video call. The Avengers were in the room, waiting for Sam and Clint’s call which was very late and overdue when the men called about five hours after they were due.

“Classified, yeah. But an op? I’m gonna say hardly. You were right about them being AI, but not right about them being government.”

“What’s the situation?” asked Steve curiously.

Sam and Clint shared a look and explained, the growing look on Tony’s face going from shocked to aghast to surprised to childlike glee.

“Aliens. Alien Robots on this planet since 2007 and I didn’t even notice? How did this escape my sight?” ranted Tony, pacing the room as Steve looked through the pictures the two sent and Clint chuckled, eating a candy bar from Room Service.

“They’re good people Tony. That’s what they are: people. They’re literally a civilization of robotic people.” said Sam. “Who came to Earth as refugees and have been serving the public since 2007.”

“I know, I know I just…” Tony clapped his hands to his face and dragged his hands down his face. “I should have seen the signs, the suspect technological spikes everywhere when humanity advanced way too far and too fast when it shouldn’t have. When we got the INTERNET out of NOWHERE. Where the hell did it come from, and what madman thought of it first? No way in HELL could it have come from a simple file sharing system -- it was built by alien robots networking all systems together looking for another robot! Jesus H Christ!”

“Tony are you okay?” asked Steve, worried as Tony poured himself a drink and another.

“I’m not okay, I just feel like you did just as you came out of the ice, Steve,” replied Tony, downing that drink to brace himself. “I’ve just had my entire technological foundation rocked to the core with the knowledge that our society was built by reverse engineering an alien. And my dad was probably complicit in some of this stuff too. I need to sit down.”

And he did, as Natasha asked Clint, “Did you at least find out what they want?”

“To live in peace, and no, that’s not a cliche Nat. They really do want to live in peace. Autobots have been trying to live in peace for years, and Decepticons keep popping up on them. They knock them down, and two more spring up.” replied Clint. “We should lend them a hand if they show up outside of the city. They offered our help if a Con shows up in our neck of the woods.”

“Agreed,” said Steve. “It would be neighborly.”

“Neighborly is picking the weeds,” groused Tony from his flopped position on the chair. “But I agree. We should look out for each other, and keep people like Ross from moving into Mission City and trying to claim these Autobots as Government Property.” And he said that with a sarcastic lilt. “Try to hunt down Bruce wherever he vanished to.”

There was a quiet agreement as Tony sighed. “I’m going to go back to my place, and check each and every one of my cars to make sure they don’t turn into a robot, and then go to bed. I suggest, each of you do the same.”

“I suppose 40 winks won’t hurt. Not after the day we’ve had.” said Sam. “Later.”

“Take care now.” Said Steve. “I’ll head back to my place then.”

======

Steve opened the door of his car, his old beat up BMW when he paused. For a moment, he wondered to himself. He had gotten this car out of a junkyard and it seemed to never run out of fuel whenever he thought he was low. Knocking on the engine, he asked, “Excuse me, but are you an Autobot?”

No answer.

Chuckling to himself, he shook his head. “Must be my imagination.”

Getting into his car, he started it. “I suppose even if you are an Autobot, you’re still the best car I’ve bought for 100 bucks.”

“Thanks,” said the car suddenly, and Steve blinked. Did it just... ? Oh hell... 

The car chuckled and Steve sighed before he put the keys in. “Got a name?”

“Wheeljack,” replied the car, as they pulled out of the parking garage. “Friends call me Jackie.”

“Jackie huh? Well, sounds to me like you’ve got a lot of time on your hands to be Captain America’s car.” chuckled Steve as they headed home. “Tell me about yourself while we head home.”

“Well for one, I’m a Wrecker,” said Wheeljack as they pulled onto the highway. “And my best friend is Bulkhead… And we love to wreck things.”

“Sounds to me like this is going to become the start of a beautiful friendship.”

FINS

**Author's Note:**

> Published 04-07-2020
> 
> Transformers (Bay Movie) was produced in 2007 and this is a divergence based on the ideas and canons presented in the later Bay Movies, IDW crossovers and other Transformers Media, merging various incarnations into one all based on G1. Alternate Interpretations of the Post-Mission City incident in Movie 1 are all incidental and are not canon compliant to anything after Movie 1.  
> Any incidental differences to the Avengers timeline after Avengers 2 is completely by deliberation and is a obvious change due to the nature of this crossover.


End file.
